You're The Words I Sing
by BeckieLouisa
Summary: Sequel to I Was Enchanted To Meet you. 4 years on and Harry and Ivory's lives are going amazingly well. Their careers are spectacular and their love grows daily. However small events will determine their happiness and the rest of their lives.


I was Enchanted to Meet you

Part 1.

I looked around my white, shiny, modern bathroom. With it's waterfall sink, beautiful bath tub and modern shower. The bathroom me and Harry shared. I glanced at the oak door making sure the lock was on, so I wouldn't be bothered. With shaking hands I reached inside the paper bag and pulled out the cardboard box. I closed my eyes and breathed out a deep shaky breath as tears overwhelmed me. I removed the cardboard covering and stared down at the thing that would determine the rest of my life. The Pregnancy test. I set to work

I couldn't have a child! I mean I'm way too young. I'm only 20 god dammit! I should be out partying and having a laugh with friends like a normal person. However I'm not a normal person, ever since I auditioned for The X Factor and been Harry Styles' girlfriend. But that didn't mean I should be worrying about having a child! I didn't have time in between writing and recording songs, doing celebrity appearances and doing everything a celeb should do. There wasn't space for a tiny human.

I raised the test to my eyes and stared in shock at what the test was telling me. I felt the plastic slip between my fingers and heard it hit the floor with a click. My eyes streaming with tears and my whole body shaking.

I couldn't be. I couldn't be pregnant!

My eyes shot open and my body bolted upright. I gripped the edge of the bed as tears threatened to overtake. I raised a shaking hand to my stomach and relished in the fact it was still flat. I began to count back the days from my last period realizing that it was only a few days since I was last on. I wasn't pregnant. I sighed and reached over to find the body that should be sleeping next to me. I turned as my fingers only found the bed sheets. I glanced at the vintage clock on the wall seeing it was 11am.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and chucked my silk dressing gown over my body. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as curls fell over my face. I slipped out of our massive master bedroom and padded into the enormous hallway. I gripped the dressing gown tighter around me as the cold October air hit my sweaty skin. Light streamed through the window above me and hit my skin. I smiled as I marveled in the grandness of our mansion. Of course the whole of One Direction and their girl friends lived here but I personally think we had the best deal. We were at the far end of the house away from everyone else. We had a massive room, an en suite and a walk in wardrobe. The house was perfect for a load of 20 year olds.

I skipped down the stairs and padded into the kitchen. I was still a little shaken from the dream I had just had but I knew seeing Harry's beautiful face would make me feel that much better. The smell of bacon hitting my nostrils and making my stomach rumble. I saw Harry standing in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of boxers. I grinned and skipped over to him. I wrapped my arms around his warm skin, making goosebumps rise on his bare skin. I rested my head on his shoulder and gently placed a kiss on his neck. He turned his face and grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

"You know it's dangerous to cook without any clothes on." I teased.

"Well actually I have my boxers on which makes me half naked unless you want me naked…" I chuckled at him. I pulled away from his body. "So shut up then." He winked at me

"Make me." I teased and raised my eyebrows, he came closer and whispered against my lips.

"Fine." He brought his lips to mine and my whole body erupted into goosebumps. I pressed my body against his, not wanting any space between us. After we pulled apart I grinned at him.

"Keep the pants on mate." I winked at him. Somehow that dream popped into my mind and I swallowed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me as he dropped the utensils and turned around to me. I stared at the pure beauty of him. His bright green eyes with swirls of blue in, he perfectly sculptured mouth that was normally curled up into a cheeky grin that made my heart flutter. His messy, chocolate, curls sitting perfectly a top his head. His toned body with the slight six pack that I adored. He had beautiful personality to match.

"Yeah of course." I shook my head and slipped into his arms, "I will be if you keep that food on the table soon." He grinned at me and kissed my nose while I scrunched my nose up. I sat down at the huge table and waited patiently for my breakfast. Once the scrambled eggs and bacon had been set down in front of me and Harry had taken his seat opposite from me.

"So where's the others?" I asked as I raised the food to my mouth.

"Erm Louis and Spencer have gone shopping for the day." Louis and Hannah didn't last to my disappointment but Spencer was a great girl and just as immature and funny as Lou. They are perfect for each other. "Zayn and Vanessa have gone to see her parents. Liam and Danielle went to some gig or some shit like that and Niall and Becky went for a walk in the cold." Zayn and Vanessa had met through Simon, she was some sort of relative to him and they had hit off straight away. Liam and Danielle had of course met on the X Factor and secretly dated for about a year. Becky was an old friend from Ireland and when he went back over there for a while he came back with a girlfriend, who happened to be his bestfriend. They were so cute together.

"So it's just you and me then?" I winked and he laughed at me.

"Sure is kiddo." He had a habit of calling me kiddo which was cute even through I was now 20 and no longer a child.

I looked at my calender on the bedroom wall and noticed what day it was on Saturday. 20 years since my father had died. A few times a year I would visit his grave and 'talk' to him. I guess it was the closest place I could be to him. I made a mental note to make sure I had nothing planned for that day.

"Are you going to pick up the girls?" Harry asked, obviously excited to see my sister's again. Amber and Brittany are now 11 and 12 next month and were the cutest things ever. They loved the fact their adopted sister was famous and was in Love with Harry Styles. Everybody at their new secondary school were in awe of them but they didn't care, they were so down to earth.

"Er yeah." I smiled as I grabbed my keys off the side and made my way to the front door. Every Sunday the girls went to dance class for 3 hours and we would pick them up and either take them shopping or back to ours. To get them out of mum's hair. I loved seeing them, the only time I see them now was on a Sunday. Harry was amazing with the girls and they totally idolized him. It was sweet.

We pulled up outside the ballet studio and I climbed out and went inside of the building and waited for them. They came out with their long hair pulled back into cute buns. I pulled them into a hug and felt at home. I took in a deep breath as the smell of my old house drifted up my nostrils.

"IVORY!" The girls squealed and I grinned at them.

"Hey guys." Amber grabbed my hand and tugged. I knelt down and she motioned to her bun.

"Will you take it out for me?" I nodded and told her to turn around. I grabbed the bobble and carefully eased it out her hair and took their brush from out of her bag and ran it through her soft hair. I let it fall in her soft waves down her back. Her hair was so beautiful. I grabbed my Brittany and tickled her tummy making her giggle and squeal.

"Want your bun out?" I asked her.

"Yeah but can you put half up half down?" I nodded and did the same before brushing her hair through and lifting half off her face, and securing it at the back of her head.

"Come on! Harry's waiting in the car!"

"Harry!" They yelled and ran out to my black car. I grabbed their bags and made my way out of the building. Perhaps I wouldn't be so bad at this motherly stuff after all? No. You are not pregnant!

They jumped in and kissed Harry's cheeks.

"Hi gurls!" He chirped as they buckled themselves in. I put the car in drive and waved to the dance tutor as I pulled away. The girls dived into a story about their school when I looked into the rearview mirror. Seeing the girls with massive smiles on their faces and Harry grinning along. I smiled as my small family got on just fine.

The girls school was closed tomorrow due to a pipe bursting or something so they stayed over for the night. Once the others had gotten back from their day trip we all played a game of hide and seek. Even though we were all a little old for it we played to keep the girls entertained. It lasted for a long time seeing how big the house was.

After we had worn the girls out we all cuddled down in the huge living room to watch a movie on the big screen. Me and Harry with the girls on one sofa and the others scattered around the room in their couples. Harry's arm was draped around me pulling me into his side while Brittany had fallen asleep leaning on Harry, his arm around her two. Amber's head rested on my lap as her steady breathing told me that she was asleep. The other's were great with Amber and Brittany especially Louis who saw it as a chance to be a kid again.

The film finished and I yawned and stretched, careful not to wake Amber up. I glanced at the clock and sighed as I saw what time it was 12am. The time had gone so quick today, it always did on a Sunday!

"I'm gonna take these two up." I announced as I scooped Amber into my arms and pulled her close to my chest. I kissed all the other's cheeks and said goodbye to them and Harry followed me up the stairs. I made my way down the hallway and into the spare bedroom next to ours. Harry tucked Brittany in while I did Amber. We kissed each of their foreheads before turning the light off, the door open in case they woke up. They hated the door closed. I entered my own bedroom and my heart skipped a beat as Harry tugged his shirt off his body. I bit my bottom lip as he turned around to show off his toned body. He dropped his eyes in a wink as I stripped to my underwear and pulled out my night clothes.

I slid into bed and shivered as the cold covers caressed my warm body, I quickly texted my Mum before placing my phone on the side. Harry slid in next to me, wrapping his arm around my body and pulling me close. I rested one hand on his chest and let my head fall on his chest.

"What time you dropping the girls back?" Harry asked, Mum wanted them back by 1 so she could get them sorted for Tuesday and get some sort of dresses fitted.

"About 12, why?"

"I'm going to see mum tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Fuck yeah! I Love your Mum!" I hadn't seen Anne in ages and I better pay her a visit. Harry chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his body, tickling my ear.

"Good! She's cooking." Anne's cooking was simply gorgeous and I would have pass up on the offer to eat some of her food.

"Yum." Another chuckle sent a vibrate through his body making me laugh with him.

"I love you Ivory." My grin grew wider.

"I Love you two Styles." I lifted my face up as he pressed his lips to mine. The whole kiss making my body go weak and jelly-like. I loved the way his kissed me before we went to sleep, gentle and perfect. He turned the light off once we pulled away, plunging us into darkness. I cuddled closer into him and let my eyelids drop as I pulled the cover closer around my body. The dream a distant memory.


End file.
